Cântico dos Cânticos
by Nakow
Summary: RosielxCatan. Catan sempre irá ouvir o chamado de seu mestre, seja um lamento ou um Cântico. Entretanto, será sua posse, nunca um anjo da guarda capaz de protegê-lo da própria tristeza.


**O Cântico dos Cânticos**

Elevou-se aos Céus. Sem asas, mas com pincel e tinta, arrancando o branco e dizendo com as cerdas macias "faça-se o anjo!" e o anjo se fez. Dissolveu o nada em uma criança risonha, a qual julgava fitar o universo, em eterna inocência, sua paciência infinita para com os mundanos, num alívio dos sofrimentos profanos.

O tempo corroeu a gravura, dissecou cada pigmento colorido e as bactérias se encarregam em destruir até o ultimo tecido do pintor, sem nunca dar a ele a chance de descobrir que seu belo Querubim nunca mirou o infinito.

Cabelos como a luminosidade, olhos azuis, só alma e um corpo moldado pelas mãos de uma criatura divina ímpar. Seus olhos, sua alma, seu ser, seriam sempre Rosiel.

Catan caminhou em meios aos corredores de algum lugar do Atziluth, enquanto podia ouvir o eco surdo dos prantos humanos implorando por um anjo em meio à guerra, enlouquecendo em seus berros desamparados por uma mensagem do Senhor, um mensageiro enviando paz, acalantando seus corações em meio ao horizonte que se rachava na Terra.

Aquelas criaturas sem asas sempre chamavam. Entretanto, por ainda que uma centelha divina lhe tentasse a prestar atenção em seus apelos, bastava Rosiel chamá-lo e as prioridades mudavam. O querubim fingia-se alheio aos chamados, deixando-se levar pela imagem do mestre.

Os homens choravam para sempre.

Catan atenderia ao mais belo para sempre. Ah, nem a formosura mórbida da melancolia daqueles cânticos em suplicies conseguiam chegar aos pés da beleza do anjo.

A única coisa que ele fazia pelos miseráveis, impulsionado pela invariável pureza de seu ser, era dedicar-lhes uma prece de boa sorte.

Então, Rosiel o chamava de novo e ele acelerava o passo, deixando para trás o planetinha medíocre construindo aos poucos seu Armageddon. Se gastasse tempo demais com ele, o querubim poderia correr o risco de contrair a insistência em auto mutilação. Ele era de um único anjo, não se daria ao luxo de enlouquecer por outrem.

Uma porta se abria e enfim ele estaria junto àquele que lhe dera como voz mais do que um último grito de morte.

Como uma criança, ficava estonteado diante de uma aura com tamanha supremacia, se vendo de joelhos diante do mestre, o rosto baixo e tranqüilo, atordoando ante a presença, sucumbindo perante a luz tão etérea.

-Mestre Rosiel. – Seus olhos se fecharam, deixando-se envolver pela atmosfera.

Rosiel deu um sorriso.

-Abra os olhos, Catan... Ou eu não estou bonito hoje?

O anjo de menor nível obedeceu, erguendo as pálpebras e expondo para o apreço de Rosiel sua alma através dos orbes lúcidos, não podendo deixar de entreabrir os lábios em um quase delírio estando diante do mestre. A boquinha pequena e ingênua, capaz de proferir palavras chulas, mas incapaz de jogar uma maldição sobre o mundo sem morder a si própria e manchar-se de lágrimas.

-Está lindo, Mestre Rosiel. Sempre o mais belo entre os seres, a criação no auge da perfeição. Perdoa-me, na verdade é o clímax do rompimento das barreiras do que qualquer um poderia julgar como perfeito, o limite infinito do sagrado.

-Catan... – Rosiel chamou, em uma voz de melodia indicando seu regozijo causado pelas rezas de adoração. Endireitou-se melhor na cadeira, deixando a mão relaxar sobre seu joelho tal qual um peso morto. - ...Se eu sou tão lindo, venha me admirar direito. Ordeno que acabe com esse afastamento.

De prontidão, Catan engatinhou a pouca distância que o apartava do superior, pois era apenas uma cria disposta a louvar eternamente ao mestre, de modo que seria indigno levantar-se e atingir uma postura mais alta. Rosiel riu, divertindo-se com sua movimentação infantil.

-Era de se esperar que uma criação minha fosse tão adorável. – Mexeu a mão de um lado para o outro de leve, como se afagasse o próprio joelho e em seguida bateu os dedos de levinho no osso.

Para o Querubim, foi interpretado como outra ordem, ou uma chance, talvez. Sem hesitar, inclinou o corpo para frente, roçando os lábios na mão do mestre e hesitando por um segundo antes de enfim beijá-la com total devoção e respeito. Fora um amor incondicional.

-Oh, obrigado. – Rosiel afagou as madeixas platinadas, dedicando um olhar doce para sua criação. Em troca, ganhou um segundo beijo. – Mas não era isso que eu desejava, mas não tenho nenhuma reclamação quanto ao seu ato. É extremamente bonitinho.

Catan corou, adquirindo ares pidões, com o intuito de levar Rosiel a dizer-lhe o que queria, por que havia sido chamado tão de repente. Ou ao menos, entender qual era a vontade do presente momento, se não era um roçar de lábios profundo na mão oferecida.

-Diga-me, Catan... – Os orbes encantadores do anjo superior se afinaram, enquanto seus próprios dedos deslizavam pelos cabelos. – O que acha de mim quando está me olhando tão de perto?

O querubim enrubesceu ainda mais, porém logo retomou a palidez e deixou escapar um sorriso alegre. Manteve as palavras ditas anteriormente, exaltando o quanto Rosiel seria sempre lindo, insuperável em qualquer outra tentativa de criar qualquer coisa mais divina e maravilhosa, sendo sempre inatingível por qualquer um.

-Assim tão perto pode me tocar. – Além de afirmação, havia sido dito como um mandamento, o qual não iria tolerar qualquer tipo de desobediência, mesmo que a voz houvesse tomado uma nuance mais suave, enfraquecida. – Pode se levantar. – Ele obedeceu.

As mãos de Catan tremiam ao ir de encontro aos fios prateados do mestre, envolvendo mechas sedosas e deixando-as cascatear por entre seus dedos, a maciez o acariciando. Ainda com um emaranhado de cabelos, as mãos foram guiadas pelo olhar hipnotizador do anjo superior até seu rosto. Pele imaculada, de pêssego, de plumas.

-Nada haveria de ser tão suave, mestre Rosiel.

O anjo inorgânico segurou os pulsos do outro, fazendo questão de arranhar de leve, enquanto movia o polegar para cima e para baixo em um afago, satisfazendo-se em arrancar deleite dos olhos surpresos do Querubim. Não tardou em forçar que as mãos de Catan voltassem a se movimentar por seu rosto, acariciando-o.

-Catan... – Murmurou, os lábios como pétalas, rosados e diminutos, abrindo e fechando com delicadeza falsa, a qual só surgia como ilusão oriunda da graça de qualquer movimento seu. - ...o quão lindo eu sou, quando você pode tocar, e me sentir assim? Não havia fraqueza alguma na voz.

Entretanto, o Querubim poderia sentir os ares melancólicos envolvendo seu mestre. Era a mesma bruma de tristeza de quando Rosiel o chamava sem motivo, quando o cântico dos Céus se transforma nas lágrimas silenciosas e subliminares do mais perfeito ser etéreo.

Tão solitário em suas lamúrias trágicas! Como Catan poderia não ser levado até ele? Como, na mais perfeita bondade, o pobre querubim poderia perceber as razões insanas por detrás do sofrimento do mestre, se sequer compreendia que o anjo inorgânico nada era além de dejetos de Deus!

-Mestre Rosiel... – Sussurrou baixo, numa voz acolhedora e afetuosa, mantendo sempre a subordinação. – Não importa como, continua sendo a criatura mais linda que poderia existir. Eu não poderia desejar ter nenhum outro como mestre, ninguém seria mais perfeito do que você.

Ainda assim, Rosiel continha uma aura digna de prantear.

O querubim sentiu uma coceira em suas costas, enquanto em seu interior suas asas latejavam, queimavam para abrir e envolver o mestre, podendo abraçá-lo quando nada parecia haver além da majestade da melancolia!

Tão perfeito. Tão só.

Catan desejou ter a maior envergadura de asas. Ah, poderia proteger e acolher o mestre de alguma maneira! Libertá-lo daquela desventura, dar-lhe a mais profunda devoção e carinho, nunca lhe recusando nada, nada, nada.

Humanos choravam para o Céu e dormiam à noite devaneando com um anjo da guarda, sua entidade particular para defendê-los das tragédias do mundo. Ajudar-lhes a sobreviver mais um dia, agüentar mais ainda a própria decadência, fazê-los achar que a vida vale a pena, mesmo com a sombra do Apocalipse.

Catan deixou o rosto se aproximar mais do de Rosiel, sem perceber que fora o próprio anjo superior que o induzira a tal gesto, apenas para manterem um contato visual cada vez mais profundo, para ver a adoração nos olhos de sua criação. O cenho franzido indicava o mais puro abatimento triste. Pobre Catan, tão frágil e adorável.

Querubins. Não são anjos da guarda. São crianças risonhas em pinturas que devem ajoelhar-se perante seus superiores e se esforçar para ser dignos da imagem de inocência. Catan, um novato, esforçado, verdade, mas ainda conhecedor de seus limites. Já dava graças por estar vivo, por poder falar. Agradecia todos os dias ao seu mestre.

Todavia, ingênuo, Catan desejava mais. Sua alma vibrava em angustia e ansiedade, desejando, pelo amor de Deus, de todos os Anjos, poder ter algum meio de ser o anjo da Guarda de Rosiel, protegê-lo, afastar toda aquela tristeza.

Ele prometeria jamais sair do lado de seu Mestre, contudo, era redundante pois tal promessa já havia sido feita, prometeria abrir suas asas e envolve-lo somente, servir de espada e escudo e ampará-lo daquela tristeza.

Catan não poderia ser um anjo da guarda.

E anjos superiores como Rosiel não precisavam de nenhum anjo da guarda.

Não havia muito para o Querubim fazer, a não ser ajoelhar-se diante do mestre mais uma vez e continuar devoto à sua beleza, incansável de recitá-la para alegrar aos ouvidos do seu senhor.

Rosiel escorregou as mãos pelos ombros do menor em direção às suas costas, a ponta dos dedos fazendo o contorno da região de onde saíam as asas. Um sorriso com certa malícia apareceu em seu lábios.

-Eu tenho a impressão de que você está querendo voar. – Riu-se, ainda mais diante do rosto avermelhado do outro. O querubim não queria se afastar, apenas poder abraçar o mestre com suas asas, dar a ele o acalanto de penas macias. Mesmo que Rosiel não fosse uma criatura fraca ou que necessitasse Catan para viver.

Ah, inocência. Tão fonte da alegria como do sofrimento, abafando os fatos e escondendo tantas realidades!

O anjo inorgânico não iria se desfazer mais de sua criação. Ele amava apenas a si próprio e uma parte de si, deveria estar eternamente cravada no ex-grigole.

-Você é um bom menino, não é, Catan? – Ele era, ainda que não pudesse proteger Rosiel da maneira adequada. O anjo inorgânico segurou o queixo de Catan entre indicador e polegar, inclinando-o para trás. Nunca entenderia que o mais belo não passava de um fragmento enfadonho das centelhas de Yaveh?

Rosiel adorava aquela bondade., aquela devoção, aquela prontidão em cumprir suas ordens, a ingenuidade incapaz de ser maculada.

As mãos continuaram deslizando pela tez macia do Querubim, voltando a subir por suas costas, acalmando a melancolia quando os arrepiozinhos davam o ar de sua graça. Os dedos foram seguindo, até o pescoço, acariciando a curva com maior interesse e ênfase, obtendo um olhar confuso e quase desamparado. Tão _bonitinho_.

"Você vai me desculpar por isso..." A mão escorregou para a nuca de Catan, as unhas traçando uma linha reta e apertando de leve, arrancando um pequeno gemido desolado e ao mesmo tempo tentando fazer o menor relaxar. De súbito, Rosiel apertou a região sensível com força em um ponto estratégico para retirar os sentidos.

O querubim caiu desmaiado em seu colo, os dedos soltando aos poucos os cabelos sedosos do mestre, que insistiram em continuar cascateando por seu rosto.

O anjo inorgânico sorriu sem felicidade, afastando enfim as madeixas suas e do outro da face adormecida, podendo afagar as maçãs do rosto com afeto.

-Catan, nem dormindo você pode me deixar. – Sussurrou – Espero que seus sonhos sejam apenas comigo.

Rosiel começou a erguer Catan para ajeitá-lo em seu colo, porém, não previu que ele poderia ter se tornado tão pesado, de modo que certa dificuldade foi enfrentada entre protestos e murmúrios. Mas finalmente, Rosiel conseguiu endireitar o querubim em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça dele na curva de seu pescoço e abraçando a cintura do pequeno. Uma das mãos do anjo inorgânico ainda se encontrava na face do outro, e os dedos médio e indicador tocavam seus lábios com gentileza.

Catan suspirou em sua inconsciência. Rosiel não caiu na enganação de tomar como uma ameaça de despertar prematuro. Continuou tocando na boquinha indefesa do querubim, traçando-a com cuidado, os olhos eclipsados, num falso enfoque em Catan.

O anjo inorgânico estava mais preocupado com o significado de sua criação do que com ela propriamente dita.

-Você é meu, Catan. O que prova que há algo de belo nessas mãos escultoras! Ainda que tudo o que eu lhe presenteei em nosso primeiro encontro fosse um pouco de vida mais digna, uma esperança, você transformou-a em apenas um prelúdio para toda a linha de sua existência.

Bom menino.

O anjo inorgânico apenas se lamentava de não poder ouvir nenhuma resposta por parte do menor. Ah, mas até mesmo Rosiel cometia um ledo engano por um segundo de devaneio. O crepitar suave da alma do querubim ascendia em meio ao silêncio.

Ainda em sonhos, Catan tentava atender ao seu anseio. Sem o limite imposto pela consciência, sua essência pairava livre, asas invisíveis querendo tomar forma para abraçar o mestre, ainda com a certeza de estar escutando o lamento quieto de um ser que jamais poderia imaginar ser vítima de algum tipo de dor.

-Você, por um acaso, está desafiando a minha ordem de ficar adormecido... – Rosiel sorriu, ainda que sua expressão estivesse dividida entre tristeza e incredulidade.

Até que para um excremento de Deus, ele havia conseguido transferir suficiente bondade e pureza para uma criatura, ainda que seu corpo fosse feito de carne, suscetível a ter todo o tipo de dúvidas e querências.

Mas Catan era tão devoto e puro.

A mão escorregou para detrás da cabeça do querubim, a empurrou para frente, levando os lábios de encontro aos do anjo inorgânico, em um toque leve, roçando a maciez uma contra a outra. Parecia tudo tão imaculado ainda.

A língua aveludada do anjo inorgânico escorregou para dentro da boca do querubim, procurando decifrar o sabor que havia se criado ali pelo passar dos anos, por todo o tempo em que o coraçãozinho palpitou por poder estar em meio à afeição de Rosiel, nem que fosse um carinho unilateral.

Quente, úmida. Como algo tão adorável poderia ao mesmo tempo ser absurdamente tentador? O mais belo dos seres celestiais continuou massageando cada recanto da boca de Catan com a própria língua, vivenciando um misto de deleite e melancolia.

O querubim era mesmo uma criatura tão inocente!

A outra mão correu para o tórax de Catan, tocando a pele por cima do tecido do uniforme, traçando pequenos padrões circulares, para em seguidas passar para linhas retas em vai-e-vem. Cada botão recebeu atenção especial para ser aberto, forçando a veste a ceder e escorregar pelo corpo desacordado, expondo a pele.

Rosiel abriu os olhos, ainda continuando com o beijo, desviando o foco para observer a tez diante de si. Pura! Ingênua!

Como se Rosiel fosse criar algo desgostoso. Seria uma afronta à sua própria beleza.

Os dedos foram deslizando para o peito do menor, acariciando-o sem pudor, conferindo o quão sedoso era o contato. Oh sim, era carne.

-Você consegue sentir, Catan? – Murmurou, destruindo o beijo. Pressionou a nuca do querubim, forçando-o a tombar a cabeça para trás e expor o pescoço, que foi prontamente acariciando pela língua macia do anjo inorgânico.

Catan gemeu baixinho, chamando por 'meu mestre rosiel', sem sequer saber como estava a realidade fora de sua mente. Ele só queria sonhar com um mundo em que pudesse ser o anjo da guarda de Rosiel.

O anjo deu um pequeno sorriso, melancólico e maldoso. Ah, Catan era bondade e amor, além de uma devoção insana. Seria capaz de contrair a Yaveh para bem de Rosiel?

O mestre riu-se baixinho, sem felicidade. Era quase irônico como o excremento de Deus tinha um devoto muito mais leal do que tantos fiéis do Senhor. Tristes pecadores corruptos.

Mas Rosiel também era vitima de certa vaidade. Apenas um pecado entre tantos. Todavia, criava-se a hipótese de que se realmente houvesse algo mais do anjo inorgânico em Catan, esse 'algo' poderia conter um quê de pecado.

Rosiel estava no exato momento procurando por esse lapso sujo no menor. Provocava a pele, arranhando o tórax, retesando os mamilos e vendo o rostinho se contorcer no sono, o qual ficava mais agitado. A mão continuava o caminho descendo, roçando os dígitos de maneira tortuosa para cima e para baixo, até enfim parar com a pequena brincadeira e descer pelo abdome, até o cós da calça.

A curva na boca do anjo inorgânico alargou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que se fragilizou, na medida em que a busca pelo paradoxo entre pureza e tentação latejava.

-Ah, Catan. Esse seu corpo emana pecado mesmo assim, não é? Ainda que seja tão bonzinho e doce. E sei que por mim emanaria muito mais pecado! –Falou, deliciado. – Tão devoto, tão adorável. Criação dessas mãos... Do excremento de Deus nasceu uma vida. –Ria-se, orgulhoso. – Ficou bonito, Catan. Muito bonito. E invariavelmente tentador também.

O dedo de Rosiel escorregou um centímetro para dentro da calça do outro.

-Ama-me? Ama-me mais do que seu coração pode agüentar? Ama-me tanto ou mais do que se encanta pela minha beleza? – Sussurrou, numa voz indecifrável, tão quebrada em diversos cacos de sofrimento e vaidade. "Rosiel ama a si próprio". Os lábios de Catan se moveram para formar alguma palavra, algo que o anjo inorgânico interpretou com exímia precisão e da maneira correta como um 'amo'. – Esse amor é tanto a ponto de arriscar o pecado. Ou seria essa sua devoção incondicional um próprio pecado, por estar tão submetido a mim e tão apaixonado, quase sem controle dos próprios limites?

Ou talvez isso já seja exagero de Rosiel.

-De qualquer modo, você me ama demais. Sendo pecado ou não, não importo, pois por tal amor cálido e incontrolável você seria de arriscar seu corpo ao pecado, apenas por me amar. Oh, Catan. Esse seu amor todo condiz com a sua bondade? Ah, condiz. Esse amor é puro, tenho a impressão. É imenso, mas puro assim mesmo. E eu ainda continuo afirmando, afinal você mesmo o sabe, ousaria os crimes da carne, da alma por me amar tanto.

Essa dádiva só era digna do mais belo, o mais perfeito, o mais elevado de todos os anjos.

-Quem não invejaria algo assim, tal devoção... Imagino quantos não o olham pelas costas e pensem em extirpar toda essa sua doçura. – Rosiel lhe beijou outra vez, a mão saiu do cós da calça e foi para a coxa, acariciando-a, em direção à virilha. – Mas ninguém pode te macular, entendeu, Catan?

Apenas o mestre, segundo o próprio desejo.

O anjo inorgânico afagou a parte interna da coxa do outro, prestando atenção no peito subindo e descendo, com a respiração levemente alterada, num misto da resposta do corpo e à inquietação das asas em ardência.

-Você é meu.

Ele sempre seria do mais belo.

-Ninguém além de mim pode te tocar.

Ninguém jamais iria.

Quando os lábios de Rosiel se abriram para falar mais alguma coisa e foram duramente calados pela melancolia e um olhar triste e angustiado tão forte, que a boca não poderia disputar espaço, Catan concluiria o pensamento sem nenhum esforço: ele não era Alexiel, ele nunca, jamais odiaria o mestre, sempre seria ofuscado por amá-lo para toda a eternidade, até a que Deus não criou.

O querubim, sem poder abrir as asas, porém também sem o empecilho das censuras despertas, abraçou o anjo inorgânico, ainda dormindo. Houve um tanto de surpresa por parte de Rosiel, que acabou apartando os lábios para demonstrá-la sem querer. No entanto, ele não se mostrou abalado. Parou de tocar Catan de maneira tentadora e retribuiu o abraço.

Deu um risinho. Malicioso, inundado em amor-próprio, vaidade e insanidade.

Era o mais belo e o mais amado.

Querida Alexiel, nem aquele insosso poderia tê-la amado tanto ou se devotado tanto a sua beleza feminina. Ao seu ser celestial como um todo!

Cravando os dentes na própria carne, em agonia e um desespero repleto de ódio, Rosiel cingiu Catan entre os braços com mais força. O carinho protetor do querubim, no entanto, não mudara.

Mesmo que anjos superiores não precisassem de proteção. Mesmo que o amor de Catan pudesse ser pecado.

Ainda que estivesse em um momento de desmaio, os humanos continuavam suas preces miseráveis em forma de canção. Entoavam-nas mais alto, apelando para conseguir a atenção de um ser alado, acreditando que a bondade e pureza ainda existiam para salvar o mundo.

Rosiel entoava aquele cântico melancólico.

E então, o Cântico dos Cânticos calou os lamentos dos seres da Terra.


End file.
